Butch loses his daughter
by csouthard11
Summary: Butch and his daughter Bianca are at the mall buying candy when she wanders off. Butch throws a tantrum and ends up on the news, killing any hopes he had of Buttercup not finding out that he had lost their daughter.


Butch walks through the crowded candy shop, his six year old daughter Bianca following not far behind him smiling.

"You want some of these things?" Butch asks, picking her up and showing her the chocolate covered raisins, her favorite type of candy.

She nods and smiles up at him. Showing the holes where her two front teeth should be, she lost them a couple of days ago, and rather than giving her money, Butch told her that the tooth fairy gave him to money so he could go buy her some candy. Because what would a six year old do with money anyways?

He sets her back down on the ground and gets the attention of the girl working behind the counter, paying for the candy.

With Butch buying the candy he doesn't notice Bianca wandering off, and outside the store. A huge grin plastered on her face as she explores the huge, store filled, mall.

It doesn't take Butch a long time to realize that his daughter is no longer by his side, and in moments he's cleared out the whole candy shop with his angry yelling. He also thought it would be a good idea to pick up, and throw, the cash register.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! BIANCA?! WHO TOOK HER?!" He screams at people as they run from the store.

When there's no one left inside Butch quickly runs out and searches frantically for the small girl.

Bianca, on the other hand, couldn't ba having a better time. She's been sitting on one of the mall benches, just watching people as they pass, and making up conversations in her head. Imagining what they might be thinking, and where they might be going.

"Hello there little girl." A man says, sitting on the bench and placing a large hand onto Bianca's small shoulder. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" He asks, smiling in a way that makes the six year old feel nervous.

"Well. . ." She says, looking around "Ma mommy is at home. Wating da T.B" She says, struggling to form the words properly like her aunt Blossom had always told her to do. "And ma daddy is detting cocolate cobered rasins tause I loft ma teef." she finishes pointing at the gap in the front of her mouth.

"You mean your daddy is all the way down the isle in the candy store?" The man says, smiling more with every passing second.

Bianca nods and pushes her little body off of the bench, letting her feet touch the floor before she lets go of the bench. "Yesh, but I gots to go now. Daddy will throw a bith fit if I'm gone for to lon." She says, quoting from her mother's vocabulary.

The man reaches out to grab Bianca's arm but before he can get close enough a strong hand grasps his shoulder.

He turns around to face Butch, who by this time is physically steaming. At once the man panics and has a mini heart attack.

"Daddy!" Bianca exclaims surprised. "You look like tha steed 'matos aut Bossom mates!" She giggles.

Butch flips the guys arm behind his back. "You scum." He says menacingly calm into the mans ear. "I should rip off both of your arms right here. And I probably would if my daughter wasn't right there." He gestures towards Bianca. "So instead you're going to come with me to the mall police." He says pushing him forward. With his free arm he picks Bianca up as he passes.

"Here you go Bee." He says trying to hand her the bag of raising from his pocket, but failing so she reaches down and gets it herself.

-Hours later-

Butch and Bianca come through the living room doors to find Brick and his six year old, Breanna, playing catch in the house. Something Butch isn't aloud to do because Brick is a hypocritical jerk.

Boomer and his six year old, Brittney, are both lying on the floor asleep, because Boomer shares an attention span with his daughter.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are all sitting on the couch watching Supernatural, a show they watch mostly for the actors bodies.

"Hey Butch." Buttercup says smiling and walking over to them. "Hey Bee. What did ya get?" She asks pulling her into her arms from Butch's.

"Cocolate cobered Rasin!" Bianca says smiling, her teeth absolutely covered in chocolate, making Buttercup laugh.

"How was your first day out alone with Bianca?" Buttercup asks taking her daughter over to the couch.

"Great." Butch lies. "I told you I could handle it. Everything went smoothly." He says sitting on the couch and putting his arm around her.

"Really?" Blossom says sarcastically, picking up the remote and changing to a recorded section of today's news.

"Today at towns-ville mall, local ex-villain Butch Jojo destroyed five and a half stores, only to later be seen walking out of the store calmly with his daughter. Has the former Rowdy-ruff boy gone back to his evil way-" Blossom clicks the reporters face off.

All of the adults, except Boomer of course, stare expectantly at Butch. Waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see. . . " He starts. "Okay so here's what happened. . ."

-End-

A/N had this idea, wanted to do it, did it, hate it, gonna post it anyway.


End file.
